


Give me my sin back

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun ends up in detention for smoking inside the school building when he never even touched a cigarette before, just because Sunggyu is stupid and lazy and Woohyun was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me my sin back

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my finals start tomorrow, so instead of studying I spent the past few days doing nothing and writing this.   
> The title is a quote from Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, from act 1, scene 5, and it's more or less related to the story
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, or incoherencies, or typos or whatever. I just finished writing it and checked for mistakes quickly. I really need to get it out of my head so I can focus a bit more on studying XD  
> Warning : there's a bit of cursing ahead

Woohyun had been trying to ignore the pieces of rubber hitting his head for the past fifteen minutes, but he couldn’t anymore. He took off his shoe under the table, and after checking that the teacher had his newspaper lifted in front of his eyes and couldn’t see him, Woohyun threw his shoe straight in the head of the student at the other side of the room.

He quickly turned his attention back to the math book opened in front of him, and smirked when he heard an angry mumble coming from the other. The teacher put the newspaper down and scanned the room with squinted eyes.

“Be quiet.” He said after a short moment, and went back to his reading.

Woohyun finally dared take a look at the other student, and showed him his middle finger. He was answered by the other sliding his thumb across his throat and mouthing stupid threats. Woohyun was not afraid. Sure the other, the famous Kim Sunggyu, was kind of the bad boy here in their high school, but Woohyun was sure that if they had to fight, he would win 100%. He had two years of practice of boxing behind him after all.

Though he had to recognize that Sunggyu sure had some balls to threaten him like that, especially after what happened. Woohyun had nothing to do with them ending in detention today, and every evening for the next month. It was Sunggyu who was stupid enough to think hiding in the music room to smoke during lunch would be a good idea, Woohyun just found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.  

He didn’t even try telling the truth to the teacher who caught them and sent them to the principal’s office, because she was a bitch and would probably have done something to increase his punishment. She had some bad souvenirs with Woohyun’s big brother that she was apparently trying to get revenge for, and Woohyun was her favourite target since the beginning of the year. So here he was, in detention for  _smoking inside the school_ , when he had never even put a single finger on a real cigarette in his whole life.

All because of Kim fucking Sunggyu.

 

 

Ten minutes before the end of the detention hour, the teacher started folding his newspaper.

“Okay guys, time to go home. Don’t put yourself in trouble next time.” With that, he stormed out of the room, not even taking the time to put his jacket on. Woohyun snorted.

He ignored Sunggyu angrily walking towards him, and slowly packed his book and pens in his backpack. Sunggyu grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and pulled on it until Woohyun was standing. Woohyun couldn’t help but grin; Sunggyu was such a cliché of bad boy.

“I’m gonna punch your fucking smile off your face, Nam.”

Woohyun’s grin became even bigger. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Just be careful not to hurt yourself in the process.” It was really funny to see Sunggyu fuming in front of him, puffing his cheeks and narrowing his eyes until they couldn’t be seen anymore.

“I will turn my head so it would be easier for you, darling.” Woohyun exposed his right jaw to Sunggyu. It was hard not to laugh, because Sunggyu’s face was becoming more and more red as time passed and his fingers were clutching and unclutching repeatedly on Woohyun’s collar; Woohyun’s brother was right when he told him using pet names to perturb others during a fight worked wonderfully.

Sunggyu pushed Woohyun harshly against a desk behind, and tightened his grip on Woohyun’s sweater. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart, and Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s hot breath on his skin.

“Do you think this is a game? Do you think I’m joking?” Sunggyu spat out with a hard voice.

“I think,” Woohyun stood up again, and grabbed Sunggyu’s shirt in his right hand, while using his left hand to undo Sunggyu’s grip on his collar. “You have no right to even talk to me,” Woohyun took a few steps ahead, pushing Sunggyu back until his knees hit a chair, causing him to sit down, “because you’re the reason I’m here when I did fucking nothing to get punished.”

Oh yeah, Woohyun could play the bad boy if he wanted too. Sunggyu looked kind of scared now, with his eyes wide open (but still small, Woohyun noticed), probably because he would never have expected Woohyun, a first-year, two years younger than him, considered as a good student without any problem, to answer back like that.

Woohyun smiled again, as sweet as he could, and leaned to whisper in Sunggyu’s ear. “See you tomorrow, honey!”

Before Sunggyu could react, Woohyun grabbed his stuff, not forgetting to take back his shoe from under Sunggyu’s desk, and exited the room.

 

 

——————

 

 

The teacher this time cared even less than the precedent. She told them to behave, then went out of the room, leaving them alone for now already twenty minutes. Woohyun was drawing on his history notebook, because he was really bored and had nothing to do. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sunggyu furiously tapping on his smartphone, probably playing some game. He didn’t say a word to Woohyun when they met outside the detention room; he didn’t even look at him actually.

A loud noise startled Woohyun and made him draw a big line in the middle of the page. Sunggyu had put his phone down on the table violently, and was now sighing angrily. It was so funny to see him being always angry, Woohyun thought.

“It’s true you didn’t tell them I was the only one smoking yesterday?” Sunggyu didn’t even turn his head to look at Woohyun.

“Yes.” Woohyun simply answered, more focused on trying to erase the big line he drew in the middle of his piece of art than on Sunggyu’s attempt of conversing.

Sunggyu scoffed. “You’re stupid, you know that?”

Woohyun put down his eraser with a sigh when instead of erasing the unwanted line, he just managed to tear off the paper. “Not to the point where I hide in a  _classroo_ _m_ to smoke when I could go outside and not get in troubles though. And if I had told them, I probably wouldn’t be here. Who’s stupid now?”

“Fuck you.”

There’s silence then Sunggyu shuffles on his chair to face Woohyun. Like yesterday, he’s sitting on the same row but on the other side of the classroom, three desks away.

“Seriously, why you didn’t tell them? Do you like detention so much or are you just retarded?”

“Well first, I had no proof. Second, the teacher hates me and she probably wouldn’t have believe me. Third, the teachers have the tendency to think that I am a troublemaker like my brother, which I'm not, and they were waiting since the beginning of the year to catch me doing something forbidden. They were probably too happy to even listen to my version if the story if I tried telling them." 

Woohyun paused, and Sunggyu was slowly nodding as if he could totally relate with what Woohyun said.

"And just so you know, I have better things to do than stay in detention for a month. Because of your stupidity, I almost got fired from the drama club, and I can't go the rehearsals anymore because I have to be here instead."

"Sorry, but it was you who entered the room even though it's forbidden without checking if a teacher could see you or not." Sunggyu’s voice had raise a bit, and he was pointing an accusing finger at Woohyun. "If you didn't, we wouldn't be here now, so fuck you, I’m not the only one responsible for this!"

“Oh really? Mister I-can’t-go-outside-to-smoke-because-I’m-too-lazy? Was it so hard to move your fucking fat ass  _outside_  the building?”

“It was really cold outside, and I do whatever the fuck I want!”

Sunggyu had shouted the last words, and both boys were now standing next to their chair, facing each other form each side of the class. Woohyun brought his arms in front of him, hands forming fists as if he was on a boxing ring.

“You’re really lucky there’s these tables between us, or I’ll punch your face right now, bastard!”

Sunggyu just snickered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Come and get me, baby!”

Oh yeah, Woohyun’s brother definitely was right about how pet names could make the rage grow up fast. The door of the room opened before Woohyun could make a move.

“Is it fighting I’m hearing?” The teacher entered the room, eyeing both boys suspiciously. Woohyun put his fists down, and instead used his most charming smile.

“Sorry, we probably went a bit overboard. Sunggyu was just helping me practice my role as I can’t go to the drama practice, and we got caught in the act.” He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to be cute; it worked almost all the time. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sunggyu rolling his eyes.

“Oh, well, this is lovely! Continue please, I’m sorry for disturbing you.” She left the room after that.

As soon as her steps couldn’t be heard in the corridor anymore, Sunggyu turned to Woohyun again.

“Are you serious? Drama practice? I have a reputation, please.”

“What are you even complaining about? She believed us, it’s the only thing that matters.”

They finished their detention in silence, only throwing mean glances to each other from time to time.

 

——————

 

The next day, Woohyun crossed the door of the detention room with determination and slammed a thick notebook on Sunggyu’s desk, missing his fingers by just a few millimetres. What happened yesterday had given him a good idea.

“Are you fucking crazy? You almost killed my fingers!” Sunggyu whined like the baby Woohyun thought he was.

Before Woohyun could reply, a male teacher entered the room and asked Woohyun to sit down and stay quiet. Sunggyu was smirking. Woohyun just smirked back, winked playfully at Sunggyu and walked to the teacher’s desk.

“Mister, yesterday Mrs. Choi allowed us to train for the play during detention. I have one of the main role and I can’t go to the rehearsals while I’m here, but Sunggyu is helping me.” Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s anger growing behind him and he tried not to laugh.

Of course, the teacher was pleased by the idea and he left them alone so they could “practice in better conditions”, as he said. Sunggyu, on the contrary, was less than happy with that.

“I’m never gonna help you with your stupid drama shit.” 

Woohyun ignored Sunggyu’s harsh comment and sat at the desk next to him. “Okay, here’s the deal. I checked the school rules-”

“Nerd.”

“I checked the school rules,” Woohyun continued a bit louder, “and it allows reduction of the punishment for good behaviour. If we manage to make them think that we behave well and that we do something good during detention, they’ll probably cut our punishment.” He paused to let Sunggyu think about what he said. “Help me with the play, and I’ll do everything I can to make them reduce our detention. Deal?”

Sunggyu didn’t answer right away. He had his eyes fixed on the thick book Woohyun had slammed in front of him earlier, but after a while he nodded slowly.

“Don’t expect me to fucking act or anything.”

Woohyun smiled. “You just need to read the parts before mine.”

“And I don’t want any word about that outside the detention room.”

“Don’t worry. I know you have a r _eputation_.”

Sunggyu nodded again. “And show more respect to me. I’m older than you.”

“Okay hyung!” Woohyun said happily as he reached out his hand to the other boy. Sunggyu shook it a bit reluctantly. “It’s a deal.”

 

“So this year we’re doing Romeo and Juliet, and I’m-”

“The thing with that Di Carpetto actor guy?”

“Uh, Di Caprio, yes, but it’s not the… well yes. I’m playing Di Caprio’s role.” Woohyun thought it would be useless to try explaining more about the play to Sunggyu. He already had a hard time earlier to grab his attention so they could start practice.

“How did you even get the role? That Di Carpaccio guy is handsome, and you look like shit.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes and tried to go on with his presentation of the play. “So I play Romeo, and what you’ll have to do is-”

“Are you gonna have guns like in the movie?”

Woohyun let out a frustrated sigh. “No we’re not- do you even know that Romeo and Juliet was a play before being a movie? Written in the sixteenth century by a guy named Shakespeare?”

“Are you insinuating that I’m stupid?” Sunggyu shouted angrily, suddenly standing up.

Woohyun took some deep breaths and closed his eyes for a few seconds before talking as calmly as he could. “Sit down please. If you only know the movie, it’s okay. You know the basic plot, that’s what matters.”

After a few seconds of angry breathing Sunggyu sat down again.

“I just need you to read the other character’s parts in the scenes where my character is present, and to check if what I say is correct. Let’s start where I put the first bookmark.”

Sunggyu opened the book very slowly and looked at the page for a moment before starting. His voice was kind of hesitant and monotonous, and he was also tripping over some words, giving Woohyun a hard time to follow the story.

“- _come ma- madam let’s go Montague and Lady Montague exit Benvo- volio good morning cousin_ -”

“Yah!” Woohyun just realized what exactly Sunggyu was reading. “Can you read it correctly? You never read any plays before in your life or what?” He received the book right in the middle of the face as an answer.

“And what if I never did?” Sunggyu sounded really angry, more than usual, and kind of hurt too. “Would that make me retarded? Did you make me read only to make fun of me? Do you think this is funny? Oh let’s all laugh together, because Kim Sunggyu is an idiot and don’t know how to read, HOW HILARIOUS!”

He hit Woohyun one more time, on the top of his head this time. Woohyun raised his arms to stop Sunggyu before he could get hit again, and managed to catch the book in the air and to force Sunggyu back on his chair. What he had never expecting though where the tears in the corners of Sunggyu’s eyes. The older boy angrily turned to face the wall and hid his face from Woohyun.

Woohyun slowly rubbed his nose, which was numb from the first hit he had received. He wanted to say something to Sunggyu, but didn’t know how to start. “That was not- I mean, I didn’t-”

“Go fuck yourself with your stupid ideas Nam. And don’t talk to me anymore.” Sunggyu sniffed.

“I just wanted to say that you shouldn’t read the parts in italics.” Woohyun said very quickly before Sunggyu could interrupt him. Seeing no reactions from the other boy, he continued. “Those parts are just here to give information to the actors, I just- I’m sorry, I didn’t want to insult you or whatever you think I did.” 

“I don’t want your stupid apologies or your pity.” Sunggyu mumbled. “And I don’t need you to make me feel more like shit than I already do.”

Woohyun hesitantly put his hand on the older’s shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. “I said the truth though. I have no reason to pity you, I just didn’t think you would take my words like this… it was just about the parts in italics. I don’t care about the rest.”  

Sunggyu scoffed at that. He still wasn’t showing his face to Woohyun.

“Okay, let’s try something else. I’ll just say my text, and all you have to do is check if I’m right. No reading aloud.”

Woohyun pushed the book to Sunggyu, who grabbed it without turning away from the wall.

“We’ll start again from the same page. If I remember well, Benvolio say hello to me, right? So after, I say  _is it that early in the day?_  and uh….  He gives me the time, and now I say  _oh my, time goes by slowly when you’re sad. Was that_ … Was that…” Woohyun repeated the first part of his text, and blocked again after  _was that_.

Sunggyu clicked his tongue. “My father who left here in such a hurry.” He had mumbled it, but Woohyun still got what he said.

“ _Oh my, time goes by slowly when you’re sad. Was that my father who left here in such a hurry?_  Then Benvolio asks why the hours are-“

“ _It was. What’s making you so sad and your- your hours so long?_ ”

Woohyun couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. Sunggyu had read the next part without him asking, probably because Woohyun was struggling like an idiot trying to remember what Benvolio’s text was.

“ _I don’t have the thing that makes time fly_.”

“ _You’re in love?_ ”

“ _Out._ ”

“ _Out of love?_ ”

“ _I love someone. She doesn’t love me._ ”

“This is worse than the dramas my mom and sister like to watch.” Sunggyu sniggered.

 

——————

 

Kim Sunggyu wasn’t that bad of a company, Woohyun decided after a week and a half of detention. He was almost always angry, very touchy, and too proud for his good, but the more time they were spending together, the more it looked like a façade Sunggyu had built to protect himself from the others.

“Friday I’m gonna go see the principal to ask for a reduction of our detention.” Woohyun said when he met Sunggyu in the corridor leading to the detention room. The older didn’t answer.

Woohyun just shrugged and dropped the topic to talk about the play instead.

Sunggyu had gain a bit more confidence while reading the play, and even if he was still tripping on words and making mistakes sometimes, Woohyun could say he was starting to like it. He knew it because he didn’t need to force Sunggyu to work with him anymore. It became sort of natural to start the practice right after entering the detention room.

 

Woohyun was struggling a lot that day, because for some odd reason he couldn’t remember his text and was mixing everything. After what felt like hours of misery, Woohyun decided it was useless to continue like that when he clearly needed to work more on that part of the play alone.

Sunggyu closed the book, and gave it back to Woohyun who was expecting some snarky comments about how lame he was. But Sunggyu just dropped his head on his table and closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to go see the principal.” Sunggyu’s voice was muffled by his sweater’s sleeve.

“Well if you want to spend less time here, it’s the only way to-”

“I don’t mind being here.” Sunggyu cut Woohyun, and leaned back to rest his back on the chair. He was focused on something on his sleeve. “I mean, you here so it sucks of course, but it’s-”

“You like the play.” It was Woohyun’s turn to cut Sunggyu.

The older hesitated, then slowly nodded.

“You know, even if we are not in detention anymore, you can still help me. And you are also allowed to talk to me outside detention.” Maybe Woohyun had spent a bit too much time observing Sunggyu during recess and lunch time lately, and maybe he had noticed how the older was always alone. But he would never admit it. “I know you have a reputation, but still.”

“It would be the end of me if I start hanging out with someone as ugly as you.”

“I can wear a mask, or hid my face with a paper bag.”

Sunggyu chuckled.

 

——————

 

Sometime between the second week of punishment and the third week, they started having lunch together. Or more accurately, Woohyun had offered to pay for Sunggyu’s lunch one day to thank him for helping with the play, and Sunggyu was not the kind to refuse a free meal.

Also during that time, Woohyun may or may not have started to notice a lot of random details about Sunggyu, to the point that he himself found it creepy.

Like the way Sunggyu was always puffing his cheeks cutely when he was angry or offended, which was the case about 70% of the time. During the other 30%, Sunggyu was mostly sleepy, and would yawn like a little kid (it was also cute).

One very rare time, Sunggyu even was in a good mood and he smiled until his eyes disappeared and also laughed, and Woohyun had just stared in awe and his heart was beating like crazy for some reason. This rare moment happened because Woohyun had tripped in the middle of the cafeteria and all his lunch had ended on the floor. He didn’t even care that people were making fun of him, Sunggyu was the only thing he could see in that moment. Seeing him happy for once and hearing his laugh had made Woohyun’s heart flutter for the following three periods at least.

Sunggyu had good taste for music and movies. He had a weird fashion sense that sort of made Woohyun want to laugh and cringe at the same time, but it suited the older boy more than Woohyun would ever admit it. Music was really important for Sunggyu, and the only thing that really interested him; he knew how to play guitar, and also a bit of piano, and Woohyun really really wanted to hear him play one day. Sunggyu also had a weird way of eating, he was always putting lots of food in his mouth, until his cheeks were about to explode and he looked like a hamster.

And Woohyun would seriously do anything if that meant Sunggyu would read for him for the rest of his life. He liked Sunggyu’s voice more than he was supposed to, and it was even better when he was reading because he was kind of shy and his lisp would be even more pronounced, and also the older was so focused on the book, and -

And...

And maybe it was going a bit too far, Woohyun realised one night when he couldn't sleep. Maybe he kinda had a crush on Kim fucking Sunggyu, the bad boy of the school, who hid in classrooms to smoke and wanted to punch him less than a month ago.  

Woohyun was fucked.

 

 

——————

 

Woohyun swallowed hard. They were going through one of the scene where Woohyun was the most hesitant; troubles to memorize the text was the only problem Woohyun had with it weeks ago when they read it, but that was before he realized he had this stupid crush on Sunggyu.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, and tried not to look at the older boy who was lazily sitting on a desk not far from him.

“ _Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you’re of- offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips- my two lips are standing here… ready to-_ uh,  _my two lips are standing here_...”

“You’re out of it again.” Sunggyu said without looking up from the book. Woohyun snickered in his mind; he knew why he was so hesitant suddenly about this scene, and the messy hair and fluffy sweater of the man in front of him were not helping at all. He looked so cute like that.

Woohyun managed to get his reply right, and as they continued the scene, his heart was beating faster and faster. He was not supposed to react like that, he was an actor (sort of), and should be able to control his emotions. Instead, he unconsciously walked closer to Sunggyu.

“ _Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair.”_

 “ _Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers_.” Sunggyu read, without emotions. It looked like this scene was nothing different than the rest for him, while Woohyun was about to explode from over feeling.

“ _Then don’t move while I act out my prayer_.” And now, Romeo was supposed to kiss Juliet. Woohyun was supposed to kiss Sunggyu, if they were really acting the scene.

Instead, Sunggyu snickered. “This scene is so stupid, what with their pilgrim shit and prayers, seriously?” He put the book down to look at Woohyun. “Do you even understand what they’re talking abou-”

_He kisses her._  Woohyun remembered the words written right after Romeo’s reply.  _He kisses her_ , and Woohyun kissed Sunggyu.

It was very short, and ridiculous actually, because as soon as Woohyun realized that his lips were touching Sunggyu’s he backed away. It wasn’t even a real kiss, more like a quick brush of lips; but sill, Woohyun could feel his cheeks turning red and he coughed awkwardly.

“ _N-now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours._ ” Woohyun didn’t know by what kind of miracle he managed to remember the text that came after. Maybe he truly was an actor, and he would be able to make Sunggyu think he was just acting, and the kiss had nothing to do with Woohyun being impulsive or with the stupid crush he had on the older boy.

Sunggyu stayed silent for what seemed eternity. “What was that for?”

Woohyun laughed uneasily. “I didn’t remember Juliet said that.”

“You know what I mean. What were you trying to do?” Sunggyu stood up and walked closer to Woohyun, who decided that if he had to play stupid and say the kiss was just acting, he should not be embarrassed or scared or whatever of Sunggyu. He didn’t move, and the older boy stopped only when he was right in front of Woohyun.

“Acting. I was acting. It’s written here,  _he kisses her_ ,” Woohyun said as he pointed to the sentence on the book Sunggyu had kept in his hand.

Sunggyu stared at him with his small, squinted eyes, and slowly raised the book, eyes leaving Woohyun’s face only to read the next sentence.

“ _Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?_ ” His voice was the same monotonous tone as earlier.

“ _Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness._ ” Woohyun tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and also to ignore Sunggyu’s eyes that were fixed on him. “ _G-give me my sin back_.”

There was a short moment of silence. “Are you not going to follow the play?”

Woohyun’s eyes flickered around the room, until they met Sunggyu’s.

_They kissed again¸_ that was what followed. Woohyun’s eyes dropped to Sunggyu’s lips for a second then went back to the older’s eyes.

Before Woohyun could decide if yes or no he was going to kiss Sunggyu again, the older boy leaned forward and took the matter in his own hands.

This time the kiss was real though, and not just a lame brush of lips. Sunggyu’s soft lips were kind of eager against Woohyun’s plump ones, and the young boy answered as best as he could.

Sunggyu suddenly broke the kiss. “I lied before,” he leaned forward and pecked Woohyun on the corner of his lips, “when I said you look like shit.”

Woohyun tangled his hand in Sunggyu’s hair and pulled him closer to kiss him again. After a short while, Sunggyu backed again.

“You’re more handsome than Di Caprio.”

Woohyun chuckled and softly hit the older’s on the arm. “Shut up Juliet, we have better things to do.”

 

Woohyun didn’t know how much time they spent making out, since it felt like eternity and a second at the same time, but they were interrupted by the teacher way too soon for his taste.

They separated from each other quickly when they heard the offended gasp coming from the door.

“Oh my, what- What were you-”

“It’s for the play. We’re practicing… Act 1 scene 5.” Woohyun said quickly, but he knew this time it was not going to work. The teacher didn’t say a word, but she made a sign that said  _to the principal’s office, now_.

 

It was okay, Woohyun thought, he didn’t mind if he had to spend more time in detention because of Sunggyu again. For something he really did this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the quotes from Romeo and Juliet [here](http://nfs.sparknotes.com/romeojuliet/page_66.html), from act 1, scene 1 and scene 5  
> Also, who goes in detention for a month for smoking in the school i don't know, but let's just say they are in a very strict school XD


End file.
